


Pajamas

by CanadianNobody



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianNobody/pseuds/CanadianNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an extremely cold night, and Clarke's can sleep in her tent, so she seeks refuge with Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajamas

Lexa was laid down in her own bed for the first time in god knows how long. It wasn't that she didn't like travelling from town to town to see her people, it was more the fact that she could never find any privacy for more than two minutes before she heard a desperate call of “Heda! Heda! Come quick!”  
She enjoyed the idea of a closed room that actually had a door. Tents were fine except that anyone could walk in at any time without having to knock. It was tiresome to have to keep up the heartless, broody façade and Lexa knew this.

It was the first night after the winter solstice and, though it had already been getting colder, the wind tonight seemed to bite at the Commander’s skin. After making, and keeping, the alliance with the Skaikru, Lexa had offered their leader, Clarke, if their people wished to relocate to the village that Lexa now stayed in. After the missile in Ton DC hit, Lexa knew that she had to strengthen the bonds between the Skaikru and the Trikru.

She wondered if the Sky People were used to this kind of cold, they seemed to be used to all sorts of things: death, hunting, battle strategy, the list truly went on and on. Or maybe perhaps the Sky People were simply good at adapting.

Lexa curled up in her bed, bringing her knees halfway up to her chest and holding her blankets of fur tightly in her shivering hands. She wore only a grey binder around her chest and a pair of fitting brown shorts that went up a few inches above the knee. She had heard the sky people call their sleeping clothes “pajamas”.  
She was just about to drift off when she heard a knocking at the door. Lexa sat bolt upright, moving her lower half closer to the pillow as she leaned back against the wall behind her bed. She muttered a curse word in Trigedasleng before shouting “Who’s there?”

“It-It’s Clarke” said the voice behind the door, there was a quivering in her voice that made Lexa feel a sinking in her stomach. Lexa pulled the furs up to hide her slightly revealing torso.

“Enter, Clarke.” announced Lexa at a slightly lowered volume than before.

Clarke opened the door slowly, which seemed out of character for her. Clarke was never one to ‘beat around the bush’, she wasn't one to hesitate either. So this made Lexa even more nervous.

“Hi Lexa,” Clarke said at almost a whisper, she was audibly and visibly shivering. “It-It’s really cold in my tent. And-and I can’t sleep.”

Lexa took a moment to look at Clarke’s apparel, she was dressed in the same clothes that she had been wearing earlier today, hunting clothes, hardly appropriate for sleeping. Lexa was tempted to get up, until she remembered that she was only in a binder and shorts.

“Clarke, your clothes aren't…” Lexa paused, trying to find the word. “pajamas?”

Clarke looked down at her own body and then replied “It’s just that I don’t have…” Clarke faded out and realization came upon Lexa’s face.

“Not to worry,” said Lexa “I’m sure I've got something for you.” Lexa got up, disregarding her self-consciousness for her body. She walked a couple of feet to what looked like a dresser and pulled out two articles of clothing. “Deer skin shorts and a woven top” said Lexa as she handed the pajamas to Clarke.

Before Clarke had grabbed the clothes from her hands, Lexa felt Clarke’s eyes scan her body. And then, without hesitation, Clarke grabbed the clothes.  
“May I change here?” asked Clarke.

“I wouldn't have you change outside.” replied Lexa as a smile broke out across both of their faces.

Clarke started by taking off her boots, and then her jacket. Clarke left both of the articles neatly set by Lexa’s doorway. Then Clarke took off her shirt, revealing a slim body. Lexa would've spent her time admiring Clarke’s figure, hadn't it been something else that seemed to perplex Lexa. “What is that? Across your chest?” asked Lexa, tilting her head to the side.

Clarke looked at Lexa with an expression almost as confused as Lexa’s. “It’s my…. binder. Just like yours.”

“No, no yours is prettier. And it looks,” Lexa paused for a moment, “It looks good on you”

Clarke smirked and continued to change until she was dressed in Lexa’s apparel, which Lexa thought looked better on Clarke anyway.

Clarke was about to leave Lexa’s room, when she heard Lexa ask “Where are you going?”

“Back to my tent, Lexa.”

“But you said it was far too cold to sleep in there.” Said Lexa.

“Well, yes.” Said Clarke twiddling her thumbs.

“Then sleep in here. My bed is big enough for the two of us, just until morning. And besides, my room is made of wood, yours made of cloth.” Said Lexa convincingly.  
Clarke looked at Lexa with an unexplainable expression on her face. One that Lexa hoped conveyed happiness. Clarke then slowly walked toward Lexa’s bed and took the side that Lexa was not already on. Upon entering Lexa’s bed, she realized how much warmer it was than the bed in her tent. They both laid on their sides of the bed, and before they were about to drift off into sleep, Clarke simply said “Thank you, Lexa.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lexa woke up, for the first time in a long time, with a smile on her face. She felt warm and happy. But she mostly felt an unexplainable comfort. Then she realized where she was and what was going on.

She looked down and realized that she was holding Clarke. Clarke’s head was nuzzled against Lexa’s chest and Lexa had her own head resting above Clarke's. She had her arms wrapped around Clarke and absent-mindedly rubbing Clarke's back. Clarke’s hands, however, were pressed up against Lexa’s stomach. Their legs were intertwined in the most comfortable of ways.

Lexa knew that Clarke had to still be sleeping, otherwise Clarke would've broken this position the moment she had awoken. Just as Lexa was about to break the most comfortable of positions, she felt Clarke’s eyes flutter open against her chest.

Anticipating Clarke’s reaction, Lexa loosened her hold on Clarke. However, instead of Clarke breaking the position she nuzzled into Lexa even further.

Lexa was perplexed yet again, but decided to comply with Clarke’s gesture. Lexa slightly tightened her hold on Clarke Griffin. They laid like that for a while, and as Lexa got sleepier and sleepier she felt an over whelming urge to notify Clarke of her gratitude for not leaving her. Lexa lifted her head off of the woven pillow and pressed her lips against Clarke’s forehead. She then felt Clarke Lift her head up off of Lexa’s chest until their eyes met.

“Kiss me.” Said Clarke in the faintest of whispers.

“Gladly” replied Lexa with a smile.

Lexa leaned down and pressed her lips against Clarke's, as she had been wanting to for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, this is my first fanfiction, so let me know if I should write more :) I was really nervous to post this, so I hope it's decent :) follow me on tumblr if you want @ tumblr.com/princelexa :)


End file.
